When we met
by TheUndeadMiko
Summary: How Kikyou and Inuyasha fell in love
1. The Pairing

This is my FIRST fanfiction. Sorry if it's stupid, I will do my BEST on this. In this story the characters are ALL human. plz dun flame me just because of the pairing..it 's Inu/Kik, Kag/Sess, Ship/Rin, and Mir/San  
  
*Disclaimer* I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA...uhh SO PLEASE DON"T SUE ME.....I M POORRRR =[  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Chapter 1: The pairing  
  
"Sango! How could you do that to me." Miroku shouted. Kikyou sighed slowly, she'd never be able to enjoy love like other people do. "Sister, guess what? My Sessie asked me out!" Kagome jump out excitly to tell Kikyou that news.  
  
"Great, I hope you have fun." Kikyou said sadly. Kagome notice the sadness in her voice. "What's wrong sister?" She ask concernly. "Nothing, it's just......nevermind." Kikyou whisper.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In the cafe* Kagome and Sesshomaru sat together enjoying the great time they having. All of sudden, Kagome's cheerful face turn into a frown. "What's wrong?" Asked Sesshomaru carefully. He don't want to say anything wrong on their first date. "Nothing, it just about my sister, Kikyou, she seems to be acting odd these days."Kagome replied  
  
"What happen?" Sesshomaru asked "I am not so sure myself, but I guess that has something to do with Naraku. He haven't been seen for a while." Kagome said "Ahhhhhhh, so I see, they have broken up."Sesshomaru reply wisely  
  
"Yeah I guess, but what should we do? Kagome asked "Don't worry, I will do my best to help. Hey! wait a minute, my little brother Inuyasha could be your sister's new boyfriend. All we have to do is to pair them up. Soon, she would forget about Naraku and be happy again!" Sesshomaru suggested "Sounds like a great idea!" Kagome cheered  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Sesshomaru 's mansion* "WHAT! Brother, how could you tell me to date this girl that I don't even know!" Inuyasha protested when Sesshomaru told him what he is planning. "Hey, you are old enough to have a girlfriend ok? AND our father told me to take care of you. You should listen to my command and be obedient!"Sesshomaru yell back. "This is it, this Saturday, you will meet Kikyou near the lake. Kagome and I will do our job" He add on  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Back in Kikyou's house* "Kagome.....I don't need you help. I would do anything myself okay? Kikyou said right after Kagome told her what she planned. "But sister....would you just go? I mean i would be good the rest of the year! Please.......pretty please...I mean if you don't like him, you could just dump him, just give it a try okay??" Kagome plead.  
  
"o fine..."Kikyou give in.  
  
==================================================================================  
  
That was the first chapter...so how do you think it went so far? I know I know, a bit boring. But I promise the following chapter will be ALOT better!!  
  
================================================================================== 


	2. The Meetiong of Two Souls

Chapter 2: The meeting of two souls  
  
Saturday morning at both Kikyou and Inuyasha's house, they were dressing up while grumbling and complaining about the dumb meeting. "Fuck that dumb bitch of Sesshomaru, for having a damn sister, now I have to fucking saying that is is MY GIRLFRIEND. What kind of world is this?" Inuyasha cursed to himself. They each thinking..o well I'd just have to ignore him/her  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
At the park* The two souls walking toward the lake, each wondering to themself how might each other look like..  
  
...................They finally saw each other, amaze at how they look: Short black straight hair with a handsome face. He is almost too cute to be ignored. Long black hair, tied loosely in the back with a red ribbon. Big brown eyes, gazeling at you gently. Inuyasha feel like he is going to melt by her beauty that moment. There is a awkward silence. Finally Inuyasha broke the silence:"Hi....uh nice to meet you...umm my name is Inuyasha..."  
  
"Oh, hi..I am Kikyou..so I heard, um you are my sister's boyfriend's brother. It's my pleasure to meet you!" Kikyou said shyly.  
  
"Kikyou...hmm beautiful name you got there...matches your beautiful face."  
  
"Oh, thank you"  
  
This is going no where...Kagome told Sesshomaru, Miroku, and Sango, who were all hidden behind bushes.  
  
"Yup, she's right" Sango agree  
  
" We should do something about it!" Miroku suggest  
  
"I WILL HELPP" Miroku's little brother Shippou suddenly pop out  
  
" Get away...Shippou, you're suppose to be home, what are you doing here? Nobody would want your dumb idea anyways" Miroku said annoyed  
  
"Well Rin said she is coming here, so I followed her, but now she is nowhere in sight" Shippou replyed  
  
" WHAT? Rin is here also?" Sango yelled hearing the news, for Rin is her little sister and she is suppose to take care of her.  
  
"Yehh, Oo look there is Rin" Shippou said as he pointed somewhere  
  
They look at where he is pointing at. They saw Rin somewhere behind Kikyou and she was kind of hiding so Kikyou and Inuyasha won't see them.  
  
"WHAT THE HELL IS RIN DOING??? SHE BETTER NOT MESS EVERYTHING UP OR I AM GONNA HURT HER" Kagome said to Sango  
  
They they saw what Rin was trying to do.   
  
WHICH GIVE THEM KIND OF A SHOCK  
  
==============================================================================  
  
Bwahahahaha i know you guyz hatez cliffhangerzz but 2 bad. i ran out of idea...just know that Rin us going to do something BIG....YOU GO GIRL!!  
  
ok w/e plz review..=] 


End file.
